Star Wars Drabbles
by StarWarsAddict0612
Summary: Just some drabbles. I'll update with more soon!
1. Sith Reader x Ben Solo

Sith!Reader x Ben Solo

You never thought you would be in this situation. You, the most powerful darkside user since Vader, on the crumbling ground of Starkiller Base, slowly bleeding out.

Sure, you were already injured when you faced the lost Jedi, Ben Solo, but that isn't an excuse. Now you lied on the ground wondering what could have been if you never would have turned. You could have a life with the one man you loved. You could live in peace, have a family of your own, live on Naboo on the lake. But you didn't deserve that, not after what you had done.

Han Solo had always been a father figure to you, sure he wasn't the best, but he was better than your own. You didn't want to kill him, you wanted so badly to go home, but Snoke would find you and kill you horrifically.

 _Snoke is using you for your power._

His words still rang through your head. Was it true? Was he really using you? Certainly you would have been rescued by now if he cared at least the littlest bit.

 _I'm so sorry about this. I want to come home so badly, but he'll track me and kill me along with everyone else. I'm sorry, Han._

You remembered how he looked at you before falling into the abyss. He looked at you with tears in his eyes, but also hope. Hope that you would turn back. Hope that his sacrifice meant something. When he fell, you were shot. Between the pain of the shot and the pain of killing Han, you were in tears. The fiercest woman in the Galaxy was in tears.

You looked up to see the scavenger, the rogue trooper, and Ben Solo looking down at you. Just seeing Ben made your heart break. He looked at you with disgust and hate written on his face instead of the love and joy and used to show. When you destroyed the temple and left Ben, you broke him. He was devastated.

You looked up at the sky through the trees as darkness slowly took over you. You heard voices from far away, but you didn't hear what they were saying. You fell into unconsciousness before you could.

When you woke up, you were in a very unfamiliar medical wing, nothing as advanced as the First Order at least. You went to sit up, but quickly stopped yourself as you noticed you were strapped down.

"Y/N L/N in the flesh. I almost thought you wouldn't wake up after that nasty blast Chewie gave you." Ben said smirking.

"Let me go, Ben." You demanded. He walked closer to you, but slowly. His face was more beautiful than you remembered, he grew into a very handsome man.

"That's not gonna happen. sweetheart. Did you forget that you destroyed the temple? Killed a ton of innocent people? Killed my fucking father? Did you forget that you broke my heart when you left?" He shouted at you.

"You think I wanted to do any of that, Ben? Do you honestly think I woke up one morning and decided I'd kill everyone?! Do you think I wanted to kill Han? If I would have came back willingly, Snoke would have tracked me down and killed me along with all of you! I told Han that! He died knowing I was trying to protect all of you!" I shouted back. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the man I used to love.

"I know there is still light in you, I can feel it. Please stay. We can take him on together. Please." He begged.

"Okay."


	2. Poe Dameron x Reader

Poe Dameron x Reader

When you and Poe were sent to Jakku to receive the map to Uncle Luke from a man named Lor San Tekka, you knew no one would come for you if something bad happened. So when you were captured by your brother, you prayed to the maker that the map would get to the Resistance. That Uncle Luke would be found.

As you waited to be interrogated, you tried as hard as you could to build your mental walls up. You imagined the information in a locked box, around the box you built a wall, brick by brick, protecting the information from getting stolen from the menace that was once your kind, loving brother. You finished right as the door hissed open.

"Y/N Solo, maybe you will be more cooperative than your pilot. The map, where is it?" Kylo Ren asked, standing in front of you.

"You really want to know where it is?" You questioned back. "Up. Yours." You spit back at him. He rose his hand to your face and you felt him in your head. He tried to push through your walls, but you pushed back harder. "Forget that I trained too, Ben?" You asked, smirking. He pushed harder, but you wouldn't let him in.

"You're much stronger than I expected. Maybe our, other methods, will work better." He replied before leaving the room. You released a sigh you didn't know you were holding and tried to find a way out. Just as you thought you found a way, the doors opened and a man with red hair walked in, along with a tray full of different tools.

"General Ginger, do you always look like you're constipated? Did someone forget to use a coaster?" You asked sarcastically. This earned you a death glare and a slap across the face.

"My men here are going to take great care of you. Have fun." He replied, words dripping with the same amount of sarcasm as yours. He left the room swiftly, now was your time to be beaten.

You were punched, cut, given strange toxins that made you feel like you were being burned, but you didn't break. Just as they aimed a blaster at you, the doors opened once again.

"Ren wants the prisoner" You heard a Stormtrooper say. When the men released the restraints, you dropped to the floor, too weak to stand. The Stormtrooper came over and lifted you up and took you out of the room.

Instead of taking you to your brother, you were found yourself in a TIE fighter with the rogue trooper and Poe. Since there was only two seats, you sat on Poe's lap. Sure, it was kind of awkward because of your crush on him that he didn't know about, but you had to do what you had to do.

After you got out, you were being chased down. The trooper, now named Finn, managed to shoot most of them down, until one got it's shot in. Before you knew it, you were crash landing on Jakku.

You woke, dazed in confused, a few feet away from an unconscious Poe. You tried to stand. but ultimately failed, so you crawled your way over to the man.

"Poe, wake up! Poe! Please don't be gone, please! I need you, Poe, please wake up!" You sobbed. You buried your face in his chest and cried, until he started to stir.

"You crying over me, princess?" He asked you, smirking. You nodded and wrapped your arms around the man. "Hey, it's okay, I'm okay, are you okay?" He asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I think my leg is broken, but other than that, I'm good." You reached your hand up to his cheek and rested it there. He looked deeply into your eyes and smiled.

He slowly started leaning in and you followed. When your lips met, it was gentle, yet passionate. You didn't want it to end, but you knew it had to at some point. When he ended the kiss, he looked back up to you, love written all over his face.

"Y/N, I need to tell you something. I've liked you since the first time I layed eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We've became so close and, Y/N, I think I'm in love with you." He admitted.

"I love you too, flyboy. I always have."


	3. Anakin Skywalker x Jedi Reader

Anakin Skywalker x Jedi!Reader

When you became pregnant with your husband's child, you were terrified about what the council would say. Both of you would surely be kicked out of the order. When you told them you and Anakin had married three years ago and you were pregnant, they were very disappointed, but they surprisingly let you both stay, as long as you didn't let your attachment get in the way.

After your first trimester, you weren't allowed to go on tough missions anymore. Instead you would sit in on negotiations or help train the younglings with Master Yoda in the temple. Things we're going very well and you had never been happier. Things quickly ended as Anakin started having nightmares about you. He told you that you would die in childbirth, then promised he wouldn't let that happen.

The war still went worse, you saw Anakin less, and your stomach was getting larger every day. Though you were very stressed, you were excited to meet your children.

Yes, children. You were carrying twins. You could feel both of their life forces within you, they were already strong in the force. You smiled when you felt a kick, but the smile faded when you realized Anakin wasn't here to feel it.

"Troubled, you seem." Master Yoda spoke as he walked in. You had always respected your master and he was always here for you.

"Master Yoda, I'm worried. What kind of galaxy are my children going to live in? Anakin said he had visions of me dying. What if I do? What will become of them? Anakin has barely been around these past seven months, what if he can't be around often enough for them?" You replied softly.

"Tragic timing, this is. Protect the children, we will. Promise you, I do." He answered. At least you knew that if you died, if something happened to you, Master Yoda would make sure they were protected.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. If you would excuse me, I'd like to retire." You stood and bowed to the little green man that practically raised you. He bowed back and you left for your quarters.

You walked into yours and Anakin's shared quarters, noticing there was still no sign of him. This worried you greatly. Instead of resting like you planned on, you planned to leave to search for him.

You looked out of the window and saw the Jedi Temple, smoking rising out of it. Your first and only thought was if Anakin was okay. As you stood to leave, Anakin's old master and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in.

"Obi-Wan, what are you doing here? What's going on?" You asked worriedly. He led you to your couch, asking you to sit.

"Anakin, he's changed. He's not himself anymore, Y/N. He's turned to the dark side. I saw a hologram of him-" he paused, sighing "Killing younglings. We need to get you to safety, we can't let you and the children get hurt."

"No, that's impossible. He would never do that." You whispered. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?" You asked, tears streaming down your face.

"I am so sorry." He replied. "Now I suggest you get to the farthest place possible, somewhere he can't find you. We'll come for you after this is finished." He murmured before leaving.

After he was gone, you stood, walking as fast as you could to your ship. You had to save him, you couldn't let him do this. You felt out for him, locating him on Mustafar, and set your coordinates for the lava planet.

When you landed, all you felt was darkness. You walked out and ran into Anakin's arms. They felt like home, you can't let him leave you like this.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, looking down at you with the same beautiful blue eyes you fell in love with.

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things. That you turned to the dark side, that you killed younglings." You told him. He looked down at the ground with a depressed look on his face. "Listen to me, Ani, I don't care what you've done, the only way I'll die is if you follow this path. Run away with me, we can leave the order, we can raise our children at the lake house. This is what we wanted. I love you. Just please, come back to me!" You cried.

Anakin looked behind you, noticing Obi-Wan coming off the ship. He face quickly changed from sadness to anger. He reached his arm out and you felt pressure around your throat.

"You brought him here to kill me!" He screamed at me. I shook my head, unable to answer. "Liar!"

"Let her go Anakin, I came here myself." Obi-Wan demanded. He quickly let you go and you fell to the ground. You watched the two men ignite their lightsabers and go after each other. Though the thought made you sad, you knew what you had to do. You stood up and ran to Anakin, his back facing you. You pulled out your weapon and held it to his back.

"Anakin, this is your last chance. Don't make me do this." I spoke to him. Obi-Wan knocked the saber out of his hand, leaving him defenseless. "Please, Ani. We need you. Our children need their father."

"Ch-Children?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, Anakin, I'm carrying twins. I can't do this on my own. Please, just come back to me. We can take out the Emperor, live in peace. Please. This is the only way to save me." You replied.

"I'm so sorry I did all this. Palpatine told me it was the only way to save you. I-I should have killed him when I had the chance." He sobbed. "Obi-Wan, will you help us take him out? You can even cuff me for the way there." He asked. Obi-Wan nodded and cuffed him. The three of you walked back to the ship, leaving the planet to end this war.

When the three of you entered the room, you saw your master fighting the dark lord. The three of you ignited your sabers and joined the fight. You were careful not to let him hurt the children. While he was battling the three of you, Master Yoda came up with a surprise attack that ended up beheading the sith. The war was finally over. You could finally live in peace.

You gave birth that night to two beautiful children, Luke and Leia. They were healthy, you didn't die, and all was finally well. Anakin was in a lot of trouble, but you knew once you got away from it all, you could finally be the perfect family. You could have your happy ending.


	4. Not a chapter but please read anyway!

If anyone has any requests or ideas for a character x Reader drabble, leave a comment and I'll do it!

Follow me on Tumblr: nessababy0612

Love you, Star Wars fam


	5. Kylo Ren x Reader

Kylo Ren x Reader

After the Resistance droid was lost, you knew Kylo would lose his shit. But of course, being his girlfriend, you were the only one who could calm him down, the only one he wouldn't harm.

As you made your way through the halls of Starkiller Base, you already heard the infamous lightsaber tearing through the steel walls.

You walked into the room your boyfriend was tearing apart and slowly made your way towards the fuming man. Sensing your presence, he disignited the saber and clipped it back to his belt.

"We'll find the map, love. We'll get through this, we always do." You spoke to him softly. You moved closer, putting your hand on his forearm in a soothing manner.

"Y/N, you just don't understand how important this is, do you?" He said angrily, pulling his arm away from your grasp. He turned back towards the wall and slammed his fist into it.

"You know, I'm honestly tired of being your babysitter. Any time you decide to destroy something, they send me to try to calm you, but all I get is shit from you." Your voice slowly elevated with every word.

"Well I never told anyone I needed checked on, I'm not a fucking child." He screamed.

"Then quit acting like one and go get what you want instead of taking it out on everything and everyone else! Including me!" You screamed back. He slowly walked towards you, but you didn't budge. You held your ground, you weren't afraid of him, which is half of the reason why he fell in love with you.

Kylo lifted his hands to his helmet, pressing the button at the bottom. It released a hiss and he pulled it off, showing you the face of the man you fell in love with. Sure, he was a man-child that threw temper tantrums, but you still loved everything about him.

"We'll get it, love. Maybe not as easily, but we will find the map. We will find Skywalker. We will get through this." You whispered to him. A small smile crept up onto his face as your words registered into his mind.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" He asked, gently laying his hand against your cheek.

"Everybody deserves love. Even you, my tempermental man-child." You replied. He let out a small chuckle and leant down. When his lips met yours, like every time they did, it felt as if your body was on fire, but in the best way.

"I love you, Y/N." He whispered against your lips.

"I love you too."


	6. Kylo Ren x Resistance Reader

Kylo Ren x Resistance!Reader

When you were captured by the First Order and interrogated by Kylo Ren, you'd never imagine that this is what you'd be doing right now. Back then, you thought you were dead already, but now you're helping Kylo leave the First Order.

Kylo was already torn between the light and dark before you were captured, but once he saw inside your mind, he made his decision. For you, he would leave. You didn't understand it at first. You didn't think you were that special, but he found every aspect of you to be perfect.

Kylo held you by your arm as you walked in sync to his shuttle, ready to leave the First Order forever. When you entered the shuttle, Kylo had you set the coordinates for D'Qar. Nobody from the First Order knew what the plan was, not yet at least.

"What are we going to tell people when we land?" You asked.

"The truth. You were captured and interrogated, but everything about you made me realize the First Order is not where I belong." He replied, staring deeply into your eyes.

"What will they say about us?" You asked again, slowly leaning into his chest.

"Whatever they want. It won't change how I feel about you." He whispered into your hair.

To say how everything unfolded was insane would be an understatement. Kylo was interrogated for almost a week while you tried explaining to everyone that he wasn't a threat anymore, that he wanted to help.

He told them everything he knew. From locations to plans to how Stormtroopers trained, he told them everything.

After it was decided that he was no longer a threat, he was given his own room, but you still watched over him. Not many people were kind to him now, and because of your growing relationship with the man, also meant they were turning on you.

People you were friends with quit talking to you, some even calling you the psycho lover. At first you decided to ignore it, but it was beginning to really grind your gears. Yes, he had done terrible things, but that wasn't him anymore. He is not Kylo Ren anymore, he is purely Ben Solo.

As you were walking to your X-Wing, you heard the whispered words of your fellow Resistance fighters.

"You know, you should either learn how to whisper or say whatever you have to say to my face." You snapped at the man. He got up and moved towards your fuming form.

"Fine, I said here comes the psycho-loving bitch." The man replied.

"Leave her alone. Now." You heard Ben call out. The man in front of you just rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Ben, I've got this." You said before turning back to the man. "Listen here and listen good, asshole. I don't give a fuck what you have to say about us. I love him, no matter what he's done. You're probably just jealous because a psycho gets more than you ever could. Now I suggest you shut the fuck up and mind your own business." You spit out. You watched as the man's face turned red with anger and, within seconds, his hand met your face and you were on the ground.

Things were blurry and you could tell you were bleeding, but you also saw Ben attacking the man, knocking him to the ground while he pounded his face.

People started crowding around while the men were pulled apart, Ben seething with rage.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again! Don't touch her, don't talk to her, don't even breathe near her or I swear to the maker I will make sure it isn't just your face that is broken!" Ben exclaimed. He shook his way out of Chewbacca's grip and ran over to you. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." You replied, wrapping your arms around his neck. You looked behind him and noticed General Leia watching with a sly smile on her face, looking prouder than ever.

"Let's get everyone checked out, shall we?" She spoke up. Ben helped you up and the two of you headed towards the medbay, hand-in-hand, happy and in love.


End file.
